Discord
by Aerolysia
Summary: Captain Janeway and Seven have to put their personal feelings aside in order to protect Voyager and a new crew member from an unconventional enemy. However the new addition to the family seems to be strengthening their feelings rather than helping them rein them in.
1. Chapter 1

Note: If I was good at writing I would be making money off of it instead of working 16 hours a day in a nursing home. As it is it is just a fun way to relax and live out some fantasies of characters that are never going to do what I want them too…stupid writers. Mistakes are my own and I don't own the characters they belong to their respective creators.

Discord

Captain Kathryn Janeway stared out of her quarter's port side window. In her younger years she found the view to be quite stunning, how she wished she could return that sense of amazement to her life now. Perhaps she was too old now to appreciate it, or perhaps being stranded in the Delta quadrant for four years have given her strange immunity to the wonders of space travel.

She missed home; being thousands of light years away from it had caused her to forget long ago why she had chosen to join Star Fleet in the first place. Her accomplishments so far consisted of stranding not only her crew but the crew of the Maqui here as well. Outwardly the Captain sighed. She'd forgiven herself for that long ago, and her crew had never blamed her to begin with. This crew, both of them, had become a family if her choice had been any different nothing they had accomplished here in the Delta quadrant would have happened. Neelix, Kess, Icheb and the Borg children, none of them would have ever had the chance to bored Voyager, and in some cases they may not have survived.

Then there was Seven of Nine. Seven, simply thinking of her filled Janeway with a sense of pride and longing, lately the ex-Borg had taken up much of her thoughts and she wasn't even trying to. Janeway was starting to slip; perhaps it was time to distance herself from the object of her desire. That would be easier said than done, especially if Seven begins to notice. Kathryn could see Seven now, overriding her security lock to her quarter's and demanding to know why the Captain was avoiding her. Janeway chuckled softly, such stubbornness odd how she found it so irresistible in Seven and so annoying in anyone else.

The ship suddenly lurched nearly knocking her clean off her feet. She steadied herself and slipped into her steely Captain persona all day dreaming an idle thoughts disappearing from her mind. She pressed her com badge. "Report."

"Captain we are under fire, report to the bridge immediately."

"On my way Commander." So much for a bit of rest and relaxation, duty calls. She made her way to the bridge and to her command chair Chakotay had just vacated for her. "Situation."

"Captain, we are being attacked by some sort of spatial phenomenon." Harry Kim stated sounding just as confused as he looked.

"Are you telling me that someone is using a natural phenomenon against us, as in aiming it directly at my ship Ensign? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure Captain just that-"A violent lurch sent him forward so he was nearly flipped over his console. While he steadied himself he heard Helmsman Taken speak up.

"The phenomenon has…vanished, Captain."

"What do you mean vanished?" Janeway drew her brows together in confusion. She couldn't really be that lucky. First they were being attacked by space, now it just suddenly ceased. Nothing of her time in the Delta quadrant had been that easy.

"Not sure, Captain just that the reading is now…"

"Intruder alert! Cargo bay 2, Captain." Tuvok's hands danced over the controls and Janeway's head jerked up to look at him. "It seems the "attack" was a ploy to board Voyager unnoticed."

Janeway tapped her com badge, "Seven." Silence was her answer. "Tuvok send a team down to cargo bay 2 I want this intruder found, now." Her voice was cold and calm but inside Kathryn was more worried and afraid for Seven than she had been minutes before when the entire ship was in jeopardy. Tuvok obeyed reaching for his phaser and leaving the bridge. "Commander you have the bridge report to me immediately if the phenomenon reoccurs."

"Ma'am." He watched her leave barely noting the subconscious way he thinks of her and Seven of Nine's relationship. Somehow the minute they heard and intruder in cargo bay 2 the entire bridge crew knew the Captain would be heading down to check for herself. They had accepted the Captain and Seven's relationship already, and currently there was not even one to accept.

Janeway fumed all the way down in the turbo lift. She was itching to call for a site to site transport. Seven wasn't responding, but a site to site was a bit extreme while dangerous she could not be sure the situation was life threatening and Tuvok and the security team would already be at the cargo hold. But the damn lift was going too slow for her she wanted…no needed to know Seven was alright ten minutes ago!

Her fear got the better of her, initiating a site to site caused her to arrive at the same time as Tuvok who raised his eye brow in question but refrained from speaking. She went in first, hardly sparing a thought to being unarmed and letting the team go first, which would have been the logical thing to do if having Seven in danger left her with any sense of logic.

Seemed her fear was correct, Seven was lying in an awkward angle as if her regeneration had been prematurely ended and she had collapsed as an effect. She moved to her while Tuvok and the rest of the team spread out to search. "Ensign Kim, what is the current location of the intruder." Tuvok asked.

"Still in Cargo bay 2." Was the response.

Kathryn's ears perked up as she was turning Seven onto her back so she could check her out. Tuvok heard it as well. A sniffling sound, almost as if a young child was crying. Kathryn caught the attention of the rest of the team and held her finger to her lips indicating silence. Tuvok followed the soft sound to a barrel that had been overturned somehow. He bent cautiously and aimed his phaser inside. "Please exit the container slowly and you shall not be harmed. Your presence aboard our vessel requires an explanation."

Kathryn watched a small child slowly climb out of the container, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't hurt me…Mommy said I'd be safe if I stayed quite but I'm scared I want Mommy!" Tuvok looked helplessly at the captain; he wasn't sure how to proceed the child barely looked four. The Captain was just as lost as he was.

Seven stirred and the Captain switched her attention back to helping the woman onto her back. Seven's blue eyes were bright with pain and a long gash extended from her chin to her cheek just under her ocular implant. "Captain…" Even her voice was filled with pain.

"Shhh….easy now Seven we'll get you to sick bay and taken care of."

"Mommy?" All eyes turned to the child who looked like she was about to collapse at any second. She started toward the couple on the floor only to stop and look up at Tuvok. "Can I go… she looks like my Mommy…only? Mommy never had jewelry like that."

Janeway glanced at Tuvok and shook her head. If this was some sort of temporal phenomenon and this pretty innocent child was Sevens she needed a few minutes to…assimilate….the information. Seven belonging to someone else, even the thought was pure torture. "Sick bay first, then we can decide what to do about a four year old on boa-"

"I'm Five!" Janeway gapped….two seconds ago the child was crying for her mother. Now she showed no fear and was beginning to develop a belligerent streak that was dauntingly close to Seven's own. Not only that but at a closer look the child had loose blonde curls that clung to her face and shoulders and her eyes were an amazingly clear icy blue. She was the spitting image of Seven. The chilling discovering left Kathryn's heart as cold as the eyes watching her.

"To sickbay Commander escort her I will bring Seven." Janeway bent down and picked the again unconscious woman up ignoring the protests from her crew men. She was stronger than she looked and refused to do another site to site when she could have Seven in her arms and Seven's wounds were not life threatening.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn Janeway awoke to the sound of muffled voices, the pain in her lower back and arms did nothing to help sooth her. She kept her eyes closed; not wanting to open them and be forced to admit last night was indeed real. No instead maybe if she just kept her eyes closed and pretends to slip into a coma her first officer could take care of this new, crazy, situation. Or maybe the ship will self-destruct! Yes, even that is a better alternative than thinking of Seven with someone else, even giving them a child! Janeway barely suppressed her moan…slowly slip into unconsciousness, easy...nice long coma…..

"Captain, I am aware you have regained consciousness, however I am unable to ascertain why you wish to deceive me into believing you have not." Now Janeway did moan. Leave it to Seven to foil even her plan for blissful unawareness, she never could get away with anything where the blonde is concerned. She opened her eyes and shot a death glare at the borg, the smirk the blonde threw her left her body tingling but she refused to let her glare soften.

"A few more hours of sleep never killed anyone, Seven, you should try it."

"I believe I attempted what you would call a…'catnap'."

Janeway sat up a bit straighter her expression softened just a bit unintentionally. "Attempted? Didn't go so well?"

"After the doctor's sedative wore off I found I was unable to move." Seven smirked again and Janeway swore Seven just gave her a once over. "You were…draped over me; I found it…not uncomfortable." Janeway blushed, though she was confused did Seven enjoy waking up to her lying on top of her. The captain avoided Seven's gaze, her cheeks were already scorching she wouldn't add to her own embarrassment. "I apologize, Captain, I realize I should have awakened you but due to the darkness under your eyes I assumed you were in dire need of rest."

"I – Thank you, Seven." Janeway stood up from the seat and let her eyes flirt around the med bay. Anywhere but Seven was the plan, instead her gaze was driven to the place she had recently occupied. Sometime during the night she had taken the doctors program offline, he'd continuously tried to get her to sleep, afterwards she had stolen his chair and pulled it next to Seven's bio bed. Apparently she had followed the Doctor's orders after all and fallen asleep with her arms laying over Seven. She had planned to escape before the younger woman had awakened but apparently that plan had been…. futile.

"No problem…...Kath-Captain." Janeway's eye brow rose, she was sure Seven nearly called her by her given name. And that expression was clearly learned from Lieutenant Paris, she had mixed feelings about the time Seven was spending in the young man's company. Seven managed to catch the Captain's gaze for a heated minute before Janeway once again let her gaze wander around the med room. Her eyes landed on the Doctor and the small child arguing in his office.

It appeared the small girl was crying and fighting diligently with the Doctor, something Seven did frequently herself. Janeway watched with Seven for a few minutes before the Doctor noticed them and frustratingly pointed the girl in their direction. The child kicked his shins and ran over to cling to Seven's legs. If Janeway hadn't been so worried about the child's parentage it would have been comical. The smaller blonde looked up at Seven when the Doctor marched in looking rather angry. "I need a sample of her blood," he explained looking pointingly at Seven, "Our medical equipment doesn't seem to work on her so I had to replicate some rather…primitive…methods of extracting DNA."

"He wants poke me! Mommy dun let him!" Janeway cringed when she called Seven mom but otherwise remained unaffected. Instead she focused on the child's similarities to Seven, long curly blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and apparently a temper that rivaled the Borg's. She did, however, have an air of…sophistication behind her that made her seem far older than her five years.

"You must comply; the doctor will not do anything to cause you unnecessary pain." Kathryn noted, not without a sense of self pride that Seven was dealing well with the little girl. Her encounter with Icheb and the other children was paying off, whether Seven was willing to admit it or not she was beginning to develop a soft side.

"Dun wanna." Kathryn smiled; she had to admit Seven looked amazing as a mother. Still at the moment they were not even sure she was the mother and Janeway was clinging to that small sliver of hope. She sighed. Time to be a Captain and ask all the tough questions.

"Doctor," Kathryn knelt next to the girl and nodded her head to indicate her, "Can you tell me anything about her?" The doctor shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh of his own.

"I can only tell you what she tells me herself and so far that has been nothing except that she wants her mother. See what you can get out of this stubborn girl I am in dire need of a break. I hear Chopin calling my name; I am in much need of his soothing tones." He pointed at the little girl, "Do not underestimate her, Captain, she has a high IQ for a five year old."

Kathryn nodded and glanced at Seven before focusing her attention back on the child. "Well I can't just call you the girl or child now can I. What's your name?"

"Desadira." The girl fixed her gaze on Kathryn blue eyes boring into her, such a grown up expression on the face of one so young. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking up again. "Desadira Kathryn Hansen." Janeway's breath caught and she heard Seven give a small gasp but Janeway refused to spare her a glance. If she was Seven's child and she carried the Captain's name was it intentional?

Janeway became lost in her thoughts and barely heard Seven, "Desadira…" she seemed to let her mind wrap around the name, but to her it felt wrong. She thought about what she would call the child if she really was her mother. "Kathryn." Janeway's head jerked up and her cheeks flushed at the sound of her name on Seven's lips. Though addressing the child Seven had no idea the effect hearing her name had on her. "Desyn." Seven was a bit more confident speaking this.

Desadira gaped at her, "My mommy calls me that when the queen isn't around! How did you know?" Janeway fought of the haze desire had left over her mind and focused on the words the child just spoken. Queen and Seven in any kind of context usually circled back around to the Borg.

She met Seven's chilled glance and nodded both turning their attention back to Desyn. "What is your relation to the Borg queen, Desyn?" Seven's voice was perhaps sharper than she intended because she tried to soften it by reaching down and giving the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Elaborate."

"Dun wanna." Desyn's blue eyes filled with tears, a need to comfort took over Kathryn and she took a small hand into her own.

"We need to know if we are going to be able to protect you." Desyn looked up at Seven and grimaced at the expectant look on the older Borg's face. Though her lips were trembling Desyn stepped away from Seven enough so she could see both of them. Kathryn found herself admiring the small child's bravery, in that moment she accepted the fact that the beautiful baby definitely came from Seven.

"She's my….Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry updates been kind of slow I've gotten into an online game I'll be bored with it soon I promise. Ok so this chapter isn't supposed to make 100% sense so if it doesn't answer any questions don't worry someone will "appear" in a later chapter that will answer all the questions Desyn can't and I seriously doubt it's who you're thinking. Anyways so this is the five year olds version…kind of.

Janeway tapped her badge, "Captain to Chokotay, any sign of a Borg vessel?"

"No ma'am, something we need to know?" Kathryn was tempted to tell him, then again she wasn't quite sure of things herself she just felt she could trust this little girl and in all her years in the Delta quadrant her instinct hadn't failed her yet.

"Not right now Commander, call a senior staff meeting 0600 my ready room. Until then I want continuous scans for Borg signatures. I want to know if so much as a Borg cupcake comes within one thousand light years of this ship."

She sensed his hesitation, he wanted to ask he did, and Janeway knew he deserved answers but she just couldn't provide them right now. "Aye Aye, Captain." His loyalty won after all, she had a good crew. She looked at Seven, "Now we desperately need those answers." Seven looked uncomfortable and a bit frightened; as much as it hurt her Kathryn couldn't do anything to ease her fears right now. Not until she got to the bottom of this and apparently the only way to do that was to get the small child to spill all, and something told her interrogation techniques would be useless. "Take her to my quarters, honey. I'll take care of the doctor; I can be persuasive when I want to be." Both were too afraid to even notice the endearment. Seven simply bent at the waste and swung Desyn into her arms before marching purposefully out of sickbay, leaving the doctor and Kathryn to their own devices.

In the hall way Seven could feel herself shaking as she carried the weightless girl to Janeway's quarters. She hadn't been this afraid since the queen had threatened to assimilate all of Voyager if she didn't agree to return to the collective. "Mommy, I sorry." Seven barely heard the little voice.

"Desyn, the captain has informed Commander Tuvok to be discrete about whatever attachment you may have to me. It would be prudent if we did so as well." Desyn looked utterly confused so Seven attempted to rephrase, "Try not to call me mommy in the corridor." Desyn nodded solemnly. "Now, you will explain what it is you have done that you feel you need to apologize for."

"My mo- the borg queen is bad." Desyn buried her face in Seven's neck making it difficult to hear the muffled words. "But I still love her because- well- she my momma. Mommy..." She picked her head up and Seven met her identical eyes. "Does that make me bad too?" Seven thought for a moment, choosing not to reprimand the child for calling her mommy again. She busied herself opening the door to Janeway's room, careful not to take too long in answering and risk upsetting the girl. She herself had struggled with something like this. The sins of her past reflecting on her new identity. ….Yet in Desyn's case it was the grave sins of her mother.

Seven opened the door and set Desyn down bending so that she could look into her eyes when she answered. "You are a unique individual that has the chance to prove yourself and become whatever you wish to be. You are not responsible for the actions of you mother and you cannot be persecuted for loving her."

Desyn sniffed, she had no idea what persecuted meant but she was hoping it was good. "So the captain will let me stay, she won't leave me somewhere like she did you?"

"Explain. When has the captain ever abandoned me?"

"It's a long story."

Seven shook her head in disregard. "But you will tell it."

"Kay. Well mommy told me…Um that's you but not you okay?" Seven's eyes quirked and she nodded. Smart child, Desyn already knew there was a temporal phenomenon separating her life from Seven's and the Captains. "Mommy betrayed the Captain." Seven frowned she could find no reason for her betraying the Captain or this crew…Desyn continued rambling, oblivious to Seven's internal struggle, thank the gods for her ex borg state of mind or she would never have been able to keep up. During her struggle Seven did realize something, she may betray them for Desyn. She focused on Desyn's story again. "So queen told you that you had trade places for Voyager or she would…auto- um…assist…whatever that long hard word is she is always sayin-anyways!" it was comical despite the dire situation to watch the five year Old's theatrics, it was also refreshing, though intelligent beyond her years for all intents and purposes Desyn was still a little girl. "So you left go save everbody and the Captain just leaves you. You cried about it a lot…" Seven looked crushed that in any lifetime…any time line…that Janeway would not come for her. Even though at the time Desyn was talking about she hadn't expected her to. "Mommy…can I tell you something? Something momma tell me not to say." Seven held her breath afraid of what it was but nodded anyways.

Desyn took a deep breath and looked around almost as if the queen could hear her, which Seven knew she was probably accustomed to the queen knowing everything the girl thought or said. Linked or not Desyn had been on a Borg vessel and there the queen knows everything. "momma lied." Two words caused Seven's breath to rush out leaving her breathless. Janeway did come? "Momma killed the captain before she left Borg space cause she attepted to come get you. I dunno what happened to the ship…." Desyn looked like she was the one who had done all that, tears streamed down her pretty face. Seven couldn't help it, the thought of Kathryn dying and of what she would have been subjected to had she not been saved in this timeline, tears of her own fell from her eyes. She reached for Desyn and hugged her to her as if her life depended on it.

Seven opened her mouth to speak but before she could reply the door to the quarters opened and Kathryn Janeway walked in. "I got the doctor's perm- What's going on? Seven? Why are you and Desyn crying?" Seven stood up gracefully as possible and wiped the tears from her eyes, Desyn not so gracefully. He nose was running and she wiped furiously with the back of her long sleeved tunic. She glanced up at Janeway and nodded to herself before rushing up and kicking her in the shins just as she had done the doctor earlier.

"That's for not saving my mommy!" Then she proceeded to hug Janeway, "This is for doing it in this time." To say Kathryn was shocked would have been an understatement. This child was complicated to say the least.

"Save Seven?"

"From momma…you died in my time line, I not from the future so that temperature direction thing doesn't apply." Janeway shot Seven a "look" but Seven uncharacteristically shrugged.

"Desyn." Seven removed the girl from her wrapped position around Janeway's legs. She seemed to have been experiencing jealousy, but in the current situation she could not decide If she wanted to be the one hugged or the one hugging. "You must explain why you are here and how the Borg queen and I are your parents."

"From the beginning, please." Janeway added.

"Okay, but I not sure I know it, right…momma tell me one thing, but mommy snuck and told me other stuff so its all mixed. Understand?" They didn't but they nodded anyways, encouraging her to go on. "Kay…pay tention…So it's like this. Momma…Borg queen tells Seven…that's you but not you okay? That if she comes back to her she not…"

"Assimilate." Apparently Desyn took too long to find the word, so Seven supplied it.

"Right…assin..assimina…why can't she come up with an easier word If she so smart!?" Desyn stomped her foot and huffed. With her hands on her hips and her scrunched up serious face she looked utterly adorable.

"Continue," Seven prompted.

"Oh yea. So mommy joins the queen to save all you, but in my timeline you," she points at Janeway, "don't make it to save her. Mommy doesn't know that though momma just told her you didn't care about her. I heard her gloating about it while mommy slept one night."

"Slept?" Trust that to be the only thing Seven takes interest in through that whole bombshell. Janeway is still wrapping her head around not Saving Seven, life without her…she shuddered just thinking about it.

"My mommy doesn't have no jewelry. Momma wanted a baby right but she didn't want no Borg baby. So she didn't wanna use a maturity chamber. But momma's first tempt failed, mommy's ..stuff wasn't compartmentable with-"

"Compatible." Desyn look at Seven frustratingly, her mommy was always correcting her. And whose story was it anyways!?

"Yea. Anyways the baby died. So momma undid the..er…she took it all out…the jewelry. All she left was the no-no probes and then…Presto. Me!" Neither of the adults said anything. Desyn chalked it up to shock and continued. They did ask for it all. "So mommy wasn't a drone and isn't connected to momma no more, somehow momma took her dna and mommy's and make me inside a chamber or something and then she put me into mommy to grow. I don't really understand that part too good."

"But mommy and momma didn't get along, and when momma said mommy had to help her assimilate," she looked smugly at Seven, "the human race and mommy said no momma threatened to make me a drone." Seven gasped so Desyn quickly continued. "But you didn't let her! You sent me here and told me I'd be safe and loved. But mommy I'm not really sure you knew where you was sending me."

Seven sort of snapped out of her confusion, honestly though the story made some sense she still had a lot of questions she didn't think Desyn was old enough to answer. "Why would I send you somewhere when I didn't know you would be safe on the other side?"

"Cause you said you was desolate."

"Desperate." Janeway corrected her almost like a habit and shot her an apologetic look. Desyn was fuming, why all the adults corrected her she knew what she was talking about after all….sometimes…Desyn smiled mischievously. In her time she'd asked her mom a million times but the answer had always been no. Considering the queen as the co-conspirator for what Desyn wanted she couldn't really blame her. But here….it could just be possible.

"Hey mommy I just thought about it…honest just now, never asked before!" The look on her face scared Seven she had a feeling the kid was about to throw them for yet another loop. She just hoped it wasn't about the Borg anymore, honestly she felt her head would explode if it tried to assimilate any more on Desyn and her time line. "Can I have a sister; you and the captain would make much better parents than the queen!"

Inside Seven's head: "BOOM."


	4. Chapter 4

_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had issues with a guy at work that thinks just because I'm bi sexual and will date guys that it means I'm just dying to date him…he's becoming borderline stalking, someone made a comment when he was waiting on me before work and I was a bit late that if I pissed him off he'd shoot the smokers first cause the smoke shack was closest to the employee parking… thinking about that and the fact that half the facility was told…by him…that we are dating I ended up writing an angst story for something else ill post it later, not fond of starting one story and stopping for another. Multi-tasking while passing out meds is one thing...writing is harder.**_

Awkward, neither Janeway nor Seven knew what to say. For Seven it was already overwhelming her mind to have one child thinking of having another one, with Janeway no less, was becoming dangerous to her intellectual ability. And yet at the same time it was strangely appealing, she found herself tingling at the thought of carrying the Captain's child. Being out in the Delta quadrant where Kathryn was Captain it made more sense for Seven to carry the child…but….Seven was Borg. Borg didn't have children. Natural conception was impossible and they had no way of knowing how Desyn was conceived, Seven had no plans to go ask Desyn's mother how it was done either.

While Seven was lost in her own thoughts Janeway took the time to watch her, she found it extremely interesting when Seven's cheeks flushed. '_She can't seriously be considering it?! God I hope so.' _The thought wasn't exactly unappealing to Kathryn either, a baby with Seven….Janeway felt her own cheeks heat up. Both adults had conveniently forgotten the sneaky little five year old whose internal cogs were working on overdrive to find a way to hook the two up…she had …well she had ulterior motives, she wanted a sister damn it!

Her mommy had talked about Janeway a lot, enough that even at four Desyn figured out her mom was in love with the Captain and crushed that she had to live without her. There had never been any love between her own parents, though once or twice when Desyn had been very ill both of them had held her in bed but it had been a forced and tense effort on their part. And to be honest even Desyn was uncomfortable, they thought she would die, sure, but even then she wasn't used to her mother showing her any kind of affection much less caring about if she were ill or not. She dismissed the thought and cleared her throat to get the adults attention, "Well? I am waiting…" '_Waiting to hear the excuses they can come up with..pfft adults.'_

"Um….Desyn you see in normal cases…it takes a man and a woman to have a bay." It was absolutely adorable to watch her normally stoic mother stutter; even Kathryn thought so though neither voiced it.

"And they should be in a relationship," Kathryn added quickly, "with love."

Desyn thought this was like playing kadis kot or chess, adults spent way too much time thinking. "You and mommy love each other." Kathryn nodded slightly but before she could speak Desyn interrupted her, "Great, okay I can work on the baby thing…I'm a genie you know." Wait that was the wrong word…"I'm smart," she clarified she looked at both of them expected them to argue but not giving them time to even start. "You two get to work on the relation thing. Get to it!" She yawned, arguing with adults and there silly worries were rather tiring.

"Desyn honey…." Desyn knew they were going to say something stupid like they weren't in love like that …yea right…so she stopped them.

"I'm ready for my nap." She declared yay for the randomness of being a child. She looked at Seven but Seven shook her head unsure of what to do. Reality crashed in, busting the carefully formed bubbled she had created for herself, thinking Seven was the mommy she had left behind. But she wasn't and there was nothing Seven could do to change that. This mommy didn't sleep….but it was still her mommy biologically. Thinking about it just depressed Desyn and made her head ache. She wanted to cry for the mommy she lost but momma always told her crying never solved anything and no child of hers was going to show that kind of weakness. "My mommy always napped with me. It was some of the only time we got to be alone, without momma bothering one of us...momma didn't sleep." Desyn knew Seven was trying, too be honest Seven didn't know for real Desyn was her baby but she was still trying. That was the mommy Desyn knew and she was happy her mommy was just as understanding and selfless as the one she lost. Seven would learn to be a mommy….a good one, though Desyn may be bias on her opinion.

She'd been promised though, by her guardian angel, that Seven would protect her and love her for the rest of her life. This meant that she'd never see her real mom again… but her angel, she should be arriving soon she would get to see her. She'd promised to come keep her safe and get her situated, which probably meant Desyn wasn't out of danger yet but the small child was a little bit naive when it came to stuff like that. Her mommy told her she'd be safe so for now she just assumed her mommy was always right and she'd be fine.

"Seven why don't you and Desyn stay here, if there is an emergency and I need you I'll call you. Maybe you can just lay with her while she sleeps, it will probably comfort her a bit I doubt she'd nod off in a strange environment." Desyn brightened at that idea and Seven couldn't find it in herself to deny the hope she saw in the child's eyes. She nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll return after my shift and we can talk more, if you get hungry before then I'll meet you in the mess hall. Or you can use the replicator…" she hesitated halfway to the door. "Or we could all eat here later and I can replicate us a dinner. Just us, rumors are already spreading about her...we need to announce it officially….a few of the crew heard her call you mommy in the hall….and with you two in my quarters…" she trailed off.

"That will be…acceptable." Kathryn noted Seven's hesitation but said nothing of it. Seven would never let her push her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. She challenged Janeway enough so the Captain knew that for certain. She nodded and headed to the bridge, leaving Seven alone with a very sleepy daughter.

Desyn made her way to the big bed and climbed in, tucking herself in while Seven watched silently. When she got situated she patted the bed beside her and pulled the covers back urging Seven to join her. Though reluctant Seven found herself in the middle of the big bed her daughter in her arms and the scent of Kathryn all around her. It was unusual for her, though definitely not uncomfortable it felt…natural as if she had been the one to hold her since her birth. Illogical as it was Seven liked the idea, this was her daughter, and in her heart she knew that without having scientific proof to back it up. This little girl had already turned her heart upside down and lying beside her gave her a sense of peace. For the first time since she was liberated Seven felt at home.


End file.
